Intruder
by OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO
Summary: Leah has an intruder in the middle of the night... BLACKWATER one-shot. RATED M for a reason.


**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating my other stories but I have been busy with school… aaaand- I wouldn't have been able to upload cause FF was going on a removal spree and one of my stories got deleted and I was banned from uploading for a while ='( if you're curious, the story that was '**_**There's always someone who cares'**_** and I don't know if you guys remember it but I will definitely try and find time to re-write it.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. And I promise to try and get updates on the other two stories =)**

**No-one's POV:**

Walking down the corridor, she stepped into the kitchen and pulled out an empty cup. Looking at the time she saw that it was, once again, 3 in the morning. With a sigh, she poured herself a cup of water and drank it down. For a second, she thought there was a shadow outside her kitchen widow. Frowning to herself she washed the cup and placed it on the drying rack.

"The hell…" wiping her wet hands on her singlet, she turned around and opened the back door. Looking around in the dark, she waited for the shadow again. Thinking it was nothing, she turned back around and started to make her way inside, that was, until she felt someone grab her arm. Becoming instantly defensive, she jumped around, slamming her elbow into the intruder.

"Fuck!" not knowing who it was, she kicked the man in the crotch and slammed her fist into his face, watching him tumble back, she looked down at him smugly before finally realising who it was "what the fuck Leah?"

Holding back a laugh, she leaned down and helped pull him up, but it was difficult for her to do so because he was bent at the waist, holding onto his crotch.

"What the hell are you doing here Jake?" he finally stood up, cupping himself as the pain rushed through him from her hard kick "why would you grab me like that? I didn't know who you were" she said obviously, rolling her eyes at him.

"I need ice" walking in ahead of her, Jacob walked through the back door and opened her small freezer, pulling out a bag of corn cobs, not able to find anything else useful "aw man, don't contaminate my corn" she walked in after him, whining as she flipped the light on. When Jacob looked up as he sat down to glare at Leah for kicking him in the first place, his mind instantly went blank. He hadn't even noticed what she was wearing till she turned the light on and stood with her arms folded in front of him.

"You shouldn't have attacked me" he said, his eyes moving to lock onto hers. She raised her brow at him, noticing the way he had stared at her body. It's not like she did it on purpose. Wearing underwear and a singlet is what she always wears to bed.

"You shouldn't have been trespassing" he snorted, placing the melted bag of corn on the table bench and standing up. He was dirty. His cargo shorts covered in dirt and his mused hair had leaves in it "you were on patrol" she stated, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he looked down at her body again.

He nodded to her "I was, I thought there was someone in your house… I came to check it out- didn't realise you'd be awake" he shrugged, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned his hip on her kitchen bench.

"What if I had someone over?" she asked, feeling annoyed that he'd think she's stupid enough to not hear anyone coming into her house without her knowing. He noticed she was getting annoyed and he forced the growl that erupted out of his throat to cut short as she glared at him. Why is it any of his business if someone came to her house?

"Are you done? I think you should be leaving now- I need to sleep" she started to make her way to the back door to open it for him to leave but his hand shot out and gripped her wrist "_no_. I'm not done" his voice was harder than she had remembered… almost, dominating. This stirred the wolf inside of her, making her growl at him.

She gasped, not expecting him to pull at her arm, forcing her to push into him "_Jacob-_" Leah gripped onto his forearms to keep her balance and slowly looked up at him, feeling unsure about the way her half naked body pressed into his. She knew if he was to make a move on her she wouldn't stop him.

"Leah" he said her name back, although it was as if she was being recognised for the first time. She sighed, shaking her head as she pushed him away. How could she not have realised it sooner? He didn't even know what he was doing here… _how could I be so stupid? He only noticed me cause I'm practically naked._

"You know how to open and close the door" she muttered before swinging herself around and walking down the corridor to her bedroom. She sighed as she closed the door, it was always the same. The guy would only notice her for her body. Yes, being a wolf had its perks but not being known for who you are is just harsh. She hated being known as the girl with the body. It wasn't _fair_.

Angrily shaking her head, she closed her eyes and gasped. Pulling her hand to her cheek, she cursed herself for letting it get to her. For letting _Jacob_ get to her. She forced her tears to stop as she stood frozen hearing his familiar footsteps close to her door.

"Leah, are you okay? What happened?"

"I told you to leave" she spoke back, not opening the door. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a long shirt that belonged to her brother. She had stolen it off Seth a while back when he stopped fitting in his old shirts.

"I'm not going to leave- can you just open?" thinking it was locked, Jacob didn't turn the door knob, he just knocked again. When she still didn't listen to him, he tried turning the door handle and realised it was unlocked. Pulling the door open, he walked in to see her pulling a shirt over her head.

"Why are you still here?"

"Are you crying?"

"I-"

"_Fuck_, Leah, I didn't mean to make you cry. I mean, I have no idea what I did"

"I'm _not_ crying" she said through clenched teeth, turning around to glare at him, hoping to prove her point but it only made him see that he was right, the smell of her salty tears were stronger now that he had seen her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you don't even know what you're apologising for" scoffing she turned to him fully and walked up to him, getting in his face "_leave_"

"_No_" he said back, the attitude clear in his voice, she knew he was being stubborn and won't leave till he gets what he wants but she knew that she will not be giving him _anything_.

"Honestly, you-"

"Please, just tell me? I don't want to see you upset over something I didn't know I did" sighing, she took a step back and shrugged "It's nothing, I'm just being weird"

"You wouldn't be crying-"

"Not crying" she stated aggressively and he couldn't help but smile at her "I promise I'll understand" his voice was so sweet, so inviting. She didn't know what to do with herself, she was already falling into his trap as he charmed her with his smile and voice.

"Jacob… you don't see me for _me_, do you?" she asked, she hated the way her voice was sounding vulnerable so she frowned, building up a façade that she hoped he wouldn't see through.

"What do you mean Leah?" he took a step towards her, getting ready to grab her if she decided to make a run for it again. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he couldn't understand how stupid it was that she thought he never noticed her. She's the one that doesn't see _me_. Jacob thought as he gave Leah a innocent confused face.

"Well… guys… seem to think it's okay to use me- not caring what I'm like and downstairs… you freaking made it seem like you didn't know it was me- like you had only recognised me after you said my name. How do you think that makes me feel, huh? Being seen for having a wolf body and hanging out with a bunch of arrogant, half-naked wolf boys all the time. I'm not a slut okay?" she didn't care how bi-polar that sounded. Her voice had awesomely changed from vulnerable to angry and she was glad that it did. She hated looking weak in front of the pack. Just because she's a female does not mean she is weak. She's just as equally strong.

"What are you going on about! I know you're not- how could you even think I would think that of you? Do you know how that makes _me_ feel?" staring at Jacob with hard eyes, Leah bit her tongue from lashing out at him again. She honestly couldn't care less how he felt. Well, that was a total lie. She definitely cared about what he felt. She likes Jacob- he just doesn't _see_ _her_. And there was no way she'd admit it to him.

"Don't. Leah, just don't" he grabbed my arm again, forcing me to stay in the room as she tried to get away from him. She cursed him for being so close to her and looked up at him "what Jacob? What is it that you want from me? Just say it" she was standing there confused as he growled at her and slightly shook her as if trying to wake her up.

"Say it? Okay, I'll say it, and if you hit me Leah- I swear…" she rolled her eyes at him and slapped his hand off her arm because she was starting to feel it bruise. Noticing this himself, Jacob let go of her hand, only slightly giving it a gentle squeeze in apology.

"You think I don't notice _you_. But every little thing you do makes me annoyed. Do you know why?" shaking her head in annoyance, she took a step away from him as she folded her arms against her chest. Jacob cut her off as she tried to tell him to shut up and leave "because you look so freaking adorable with everything you do that knowing I just couldn't hold you, or kiss you was out of the question because you never noticed me or the way I felt about you- do you know how _that_ feels?"

Instead of getting mad, like how he thought she would, Leah just opened her mouth and in the softest voice he had ever heard her say she whispered out "yes" his heart leapt in his chest as it suddenly started to race "what?" he asked, disbelief plastered over his face "I said, yes. I do know how it feels…"

"Leah… I-I had no idea"

"Yeah, well now you do" she said, her voice not angry, just annoyed. She had just told herself she'd never admit it to him but she lied to herself, because she couldn't help the way her heart felt when he called her adorable. Or the way he stared at her as he spoke to her about the way he felt.

"If I hold you now, will you push me away?" she bit her tongue to keep from smiling at his question. Shrugging she didn't expect him to wrap his strong arms around her securely making her body squish into his comfortable. The image of two puzzle pieces popped into mind and she couldn't help but let her body be held by him as she leaned into his chest.

"Do you know how hard it has been for me to hide this from everyone?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked almost accusingly making her snort "you think I was going to make the first move? Jacob, when you looked at me, the only thing I saw on your face was lust" pulling back from each other, Jacob held onto her waist, keeping their bodies pressed closely, as he stared down at her "you're freaking beautiful Leah, anyone can see that. But I'm not just lusting after you- you're everything I could ask for. Perfect friend, perfect Beta, hell you're even a perfect wolf" looking down with a dubious face she snorted at Jacob's words.

"Perfect?"

"Hell yes. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?"

"You know why the only reason I make the pack meetings in your house is because I always want to see you?"

"B-but my house is closest to the woods-"

"Silly Leah, you think it matters how close we are to the woods in a meeting? We're not in wolf form" realisation dawned on her face making Jacob grin at her his one-dimpled smile and she melted, once again.

"You like me? So… you thought I had company over, like another guy and you came running?" it was something surprisingly cute when Jacob's cheeks flushed. His dark skin becoming red as he blushed at her words "w-well-"

"You got jealous and protective" she finally understood why all the guys tease her for no reason. It was fun. Especially when it was Jacob blushing. Something she had not seen since he was a dangly teenager.

"Le-"

"So you don't just want me for my body?" she asked, her brow lifting as she spoke, waiting for a response from him "I already told you, Leah, I like you- I want you- the whole of you- just know though, your body is included" he winked at her, this time, making her cheeks flush.

"Oh no, is Leah Clearwater… blushing?" he chuckled, sliding his hand up her back till it was gripping her neck "shut the fuck up Jacob" she growled at him, making him smile as he pulled her face up, looking down at her.

"Wanna make me?" her lips parted, ready to say something to him but her cut her of effectively as he bumped his nose with hers. They hadn't even touched lips and she was starting to breathe heavily. Jacob closed his eyes as his face leaned forward, licking his lips. She watched him for a second before she finally felt his soft lips press to hers. Her eyes closed on their own accord as she let him wrap his arms around her body, possibly bringing their bodies even closer.

She ignored her ragging heart beat and moved her lips against his; it was when his tongue slipped out to run along her bottom lip that Leah gasped, pulling her face slightly closer to his wanting more from him. Jacob smiled against her lips as he pressed his tongue passed her parted ones and roamed his tongue around her mouth. Leah's hands gripped onto Jacob's thick hair and pulled herself off her feet. Understanding her intentions, Jacob moved his hands so they slid down her sides and held onto her hips before lifting her up, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she hooked her legs on his hips.

"Bed?"

Nodding slowly, Leah pulled back and looked at his lips. They were pink and slightly swollen making her want to press her lips to his again. And she did. Even as he held her body to his as he lowered them down, onto her mattress, they continued to kiss. Placing her feet on the bed, Leah kept her knees locked around Jacob as he hovered over her from his position between her legs.

"W-we don't have to… to go far Leah" Jacob said breathlessly as he stared into her eyes. She looked amazing under him with her hair sprawled out around her flushed face. Jacob didn't want to stop, he could kiss her all night long but he didn't want to push her. They just found out about each other's feelings, surely he couldn't get lucky twice in 15 minutes.

"Just kiss me again" Leah said, her voice thick with lust as she gripped onto his ears, trying to pull him to her again. Jacob placed one hand at Leah's head, holding himself up as his other hand slid down her body, he hadn't kissed her again, the way she wanted. Instead, he kept staring into her eyes as he trailed his hand along her sides, down till his fingers were at the hem of her shirt, pulling the baggy shirt up till her risen singlet and underwear were the only think that was on her body.

Leah sat up, pulling the shirt off her head, she didn't lay back though, she sat up on her knees and bit her lip when she felt Jacob trailed his finger under her singlet, rubbing his arm against her soft yet hard stomach. He loved the feel of her warm skin against his hot and calloused skin.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Leah's eyes opened as she leaned forward, towards Jake's chest when she felt his roaming hand freeze just under her breast. Jacob's thumb twitched as he watched her lean away from him. His heart dropped thinking she was about to pull away from him but when her hands trailed down his chest before stopping at the button of his shorts. Sucking in a breath, Jacob looked up at Leah and tried to say something but he had forgotten.

She had already popped the button, slowly zipping his zipper. Just as Leah was about to pull his shorts down, Jacob's hand moved under her singlet and Leah couldn't help the moan that left her mouth when he gripped her, holding onto her back when she looked like she was about to fall backwards. Jacob pressed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed her in, before pressing his lips to her soft skin. Leah couldn't help but shudder feeling his breath fanning across her skin.

"J-Jacob…" pulling his face closer to her neck, Leah closer her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake started to press open mouth kisses along her chin and up to her jaw. Pushing on her legs, Leah managed to flip them over. Jacob grunted in surprise and held her close to him as she straddled his stomach.

No words were needed between them, the look they were giving each other was enough for both of them to know this is what they wanted, what they needed. For the past years, Leah hasn't felt such strong emotions from anyone and now that Jake was able to make her sigh his name was all too knew to her. As for Jacob, he's only ever wanted this one and only girl. After trying to get her to realise him, Jacob was so ecstatic to finally be able to be with her after all this time.

Biting his lip in anticipation, Jacob waited till Leah was bent over his chest, her face close to his as her hands gripped onto his shoulders, slightly massaging them. Her lips hovered over his neck, wanting to taste him but not knowing if Jake would mind. Ignoring her accelerated heart beat- or was that Jacobs?- Leah stuck her tongue out to press against his skin, her lips pressing onto the light beard under his chin.

Jacob's response only encouraged her to press her teeth into his flesh as he gripped her hips and ground them against his own. Both of them groaned and gasped in unison at the sudden rush that passed through their bodies.

"Damnit Lee…"

"Do that again Jake" Leah whispered, her back arching as he did as she asked. He watched her face as she tilted her head and closed her eyes, gripping onto his chest to keep her balance. Jacob sat up and held onto her neck to pull her face to his as their lips connected sensually. Leah pulled her hands back to the hooks of her bra and allowed Jacob to hold her up. When she managed to unhook it, she wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him hard and tried to get him to lie back down.

Growling, Jacob pulled her loose bra off and allowed his hands to grab both her breasts as he massaged them, their lips still moving hungrily against each other's. Now, only their underwear was the only thing separating them from being as one. And Jacob was planning on going slow, not wanting to pressure Leah, but right now, there was nothing more he wanted to do than rip her underwear off and have his way with her.

As if reading his thoughts, Leah placed her fingers on the rim of his boxer shorts and tried to pull them off him. Not wanting to have to get off the bed, Jacob helped Leah by ripping his own shorts from the side, his grin was wide when he heard Leah giggle at his actions. It was a sweet sound to his ear, hearing her giggle like that.

"You're such a lazy ass Jake" she rolled her eyes at him and stood up, pulling the remains of his shorts before she pulled her own off, and sat back down, straddling his waist. Her room was suddenly filled with moans as Leah rubbed her heat against him.

"L-Leah… I- I need to feel you-" Jakes husky voice forced her to snap her eyes onto his as she nodded to him. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to feel him inside of her. She nodded and looked between them, lifting herself up on her knees; she positioned herself right above him as he sat up and held his breath. He honestly had no idea what to expect, but when Leah lowered herself onto him, Jacob's body shuddered once under her as he groaned. Leah panted softly at the sudden feel of him. He was impressive, and he felt amazing- not what she expected at all.

Moving herself up and down, she pressed the palm of her hands on his chest to help herself stay balanced. Jacob let her stay on top of him for a while, loving the way she looked on top of him, as she moved, almost as if his dreams were coming to life. Not being able to feel her the way he wanted, he held her hips down and tipped her over till she was on her back.

Leah was about to protest, that was, until Jacob hooked his Leah's leg up high the only thing that came out of her was Jake's name, moaned out of her.

"Oh god…" Jacob took control, moving in and out of her at a faster pace. The new position allowing them to feel things they had both never thought they'd ever feel. It wasn't long till Leah felt herself reaching to her release. Gipping Jake's neck, she arched her back and almost screamed out when he pushed in harder. His face nestled in her neck, sucking onto her soft skin as she came. Bringing Jacob to his own release.

"Ung-" an incoherent sound came out of his mouth as he spilled into her making her shudder under him. Closing his eyes, Jacob stayed in his position on top of Leah, with his face pressed into her neck, a small smile on his face.

Breathing heavily, Leah slowly placed her hand over his head; she didn't want their moment to end because she was afraid it will become awkward.

"Jacob…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you plan on leaving?"

"Only if you want me to"

"Good-" Jacob didn't pull his face away from her, afraid that she did want him to leave. He wasn't ready to, he didn't _want_ to "-get your ass on your side of the bed" he couldn't help snorting as she slapped his bare ass.

"It's 4:15- I have to be home by 9…" hiding the disappointment on her face, Leah nodded and lay on her side, placing her arm over her chest, resting her palm on the pillow. She looked at Jacob and sighed "sure sure, just sleep for now" smirking at her, Jacob lay on his side and wrapped one arm around her back and pressed her front into his as his leg hooked around both of hers.

Both deciding to shower after they wake up, Leah, for the first time since forever, nuzzled her face into Jacob's chest and closed her eyes. Jacob sighed concededly and hugged Leah close to his body, not wanting to have to sleep and wake up knowing this was only a dream. He was finally able to be with Leah the way he's always wanted and she seemed to want him too.

Closing his eyes too, Jacob pressed his lips to the top of her head and fell asleep with a smile on his face, glad that everything went perfectly with Leah. He has her and he'll be damned if he let het get away from him.

O_o

**REVIEW! ;)**

**MUCH LOVE, MERRY**


End file.
